


Whatever You Want

by notonguexwithbutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Dry Humping, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Muke Clemmings, Simple Plan - Freeform, luke gets a boner, luke gets really jealous, michael is oblivious to the powers of his amazing mouth, neck kisses, smut ensues, unexpected boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notonguexwithbutt/pseuds/notonguexwithbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke simply raises his eyebrows in defeated confirmation and a huge smile breaks out on Michael’s face. Michael’s biggest smile, in fact. The open-mouthed one, where his perfect lips fall into the shape of a capital D and pull across his cute roundish teeth and his eyes crinkle at the edges because he’s smiling so big. The sight ignites a flurry of unexplored feelings in Luke’s stomach and he has to look away because it’s too beautiful to handle all at once. </p><p>If only Michael wasn’t smiling so big because he just realized he gave Luke a fucking boner."</p><p>Michael spends the day writing and hanging out with the guys from Simple Plan and can't wait to get home to tell Luke about it. Luke's jealous that Calum got to be there with Michael instead of him. Michael figures out just how to cheer Luke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys nearly as much as they love each other :-)

Michael’s leg bounces restlessly as he sits in the backseat of the car, a small smile still on his lips from the amazing night he had. His fingers tap impatiently on his thigh, eager to get back to the house. Calum is slouched in the seat beside him, his head resting against the window as he sleepily scrolls through his phone. Michael should be tired, too - he is, probably, but the excitement and adrenaline of the night hasn’t worn off yet and his mind is still running on over drive. 

He and Calum just spent the day with Pierre Bouvier and Chuck Comeau of Simple Plan, writing music and hanging out. Pierre even played some of their songs acoustically for them. The four of them sang _Perfect_ together and it brought Michael back to his childhood, pulling up all these nostalgic and incredible feelings inside him. 

He really just can’t believe he had the chance to do that, to be in that room and share a moment with people that he looked up to as a kid. He thinks he should be used to it by now, having written and become friends with the dudes from All Time Low and Good Charlotte, but sometimes he still thinks he might wake up and be back in Sydney, hating Luke Hemmings and playing video games alone in his room. 

They pull into the driveway of their current house in Los Angeles and Michael’s seatbelt is whipped off before the car even comes to a stop. He stumbles out onto the driveway and heads for the door, taking long strides to get him there quicker. Calum has just made it out of the car by the time Michael is turning the handle to go inside. 

“Wait up,” Calum whines as he jogs lazily to catch up to Michael. “Jeez, what’s the rush?”

“Nothing,” Michael replies, pushing into the house and frowning slightly at the sight of the empty room, the lights off and none of his bandmates in sight. He realizes that it is pretty late and he probably should’ve expected them to be sleeping, but he’s still disappointed. 

“I’m going to bed,” Calum tells him, shuffling past him and heading for the stairs. “Dead tired. See you in the morning.”

“Night,” Michaels replies distractedly as he heads to the fridge for a bottle of water. He stands in the middle of the kitchen and chugs half the bottle before wiping his mouth and heading upstairs. He takes them two at a time and heads straight for the second door on the right. He hovers outside of it for a moment, listening for any signs of life, and deflates slightly when he hears none. He decides he has to make sure, so he knocks lightly before inching the door open, peaking his head into the dim room. 

A smile appears on his lips when he sees Luke cuddled into his bed, the blanket pulled up over his shoulders and his phone clutched in his hand. Luke glances over when the door opens but returns his eyes to the screen when he sees that it’s Michael. Michael continues smiling, happy that Luke isn’t asleep, and slides into the room a bit more. 

“Hey,” he greets, watching the way Luke’s face is illuminated by his phone screen. Luke’s lips are pulled into a small scowl but Michael thinks nothing of it. “Are you sleeping?”

“Yeah,” he answers bluntly, not moving his eyes from the screen. Michael’s smile falters a bit but he laughs lightly, moving further into the room. He continues looking at Luke, waiting for him to actually acknowledge his presence, but Luke is staring at his phone determinedly. Michael is still feeling elated from the night he had, so he doesn’t let it bother him and instead acts like he doesn’t even notice Luke’s disinterest. 

“Dude, I just had the most amazing night,” he tells Luke, clearing the space between himself and the bed and lowering himself onto the edge, down by Luke’s legs. Michael turns to face him, the smile back on his face. Luke does nothing but raise his eyebrows in a way that wordlessly says _good for you._ Michael’s smile falls and his eyebrows pull together. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

There’s a long pause as Michael stares at Luke, trying to figure out what his fucking deal is. Why is he acting like this? When he still doesn’t look at Michael, Michael gives up and continues on. 

“Pierre is so cool, man,” he says, the words tumbling from his mouth. He’s been wanting to tell Luke all about his night since it happened. Hell, he wanted Luke to _be_ there as it was happening. He’s still too excited about it to let Luke’s shitty mood ruin it. “And Chuck is the fuckin’ man. Pierre played a bunch of songs for us, we were all like kinda drunk and singing together and-“

“Yeah, I saw the videos,” Luke interrupts, finally looking at Michael. It’s only brief, a hard gaze before he looks away again, and Michael frowns. Luke stares at his phone and mutters, “Looks like you and Calum had a great time.”

“Why are you being a dick?” Michael asks, genuinely confused. He thought Luke would be just as excited as him. Why would he try to bring Michael down right now?

“Just leave me alone, I’m tired,” he says, tossing his phone on the table and rolling onto his stomach, turning his face away from Michael and pressing it into the pillows. 

“What the hell?” Michael says, reaching up to grab Luke’s shoulder and pull, trying to get him to face him again. Luke pulls away roughly and buries himself deeper into the blankets. “I thought you’d be excited.”

“Yeah, I’m really excited for you guys,” he mutters into the pillows.

Michael sits there on the edge of the bed, staring at Luke’s form under the covers with a bemused scowl. All he can see is his blond hair peeking out from the top. Michael considers just getting up and leaving. He doesn’t have to deal with Luke’s shit. If he wants to be a jerk then that’s his problem. He stands from the bed, about to leave when something holds him back.

“You can cut the sarcasm, okay?” he spits, suddenly really annoyed at Luke’s attitude. “Why are you being such an asshole? I would be excited for you if it was the other way around.”

“Whatever, Michael, what do you want me to say?” Luke shoots back, turning and sitting up in the bed suddenly, the blankets falling around his waist. He stares at Michael with a slight glare, eyebrows pulled together and lips turned down. “I’m so fucking glad you got to hang out with Simple Plan and sing with them and fucking _Calum_ , like, that’s really awesome. Cheers to you.”

Michael’s face is an image of rage now, his face flushing with anger as his eyebrows pull even tighter together. He leans over the bed and glares back at Luke.

“Are you kidding, Luke? You’re such a fucking asshole, Jesus, how selfish can you be? I had an awesome night and all I wanted to do was come home and tell you about it, and now you’re acting like this? Fuck you.”

Michael spins and stomps to the door, his anger at an almost unreasonable level. Luke stares after him, a sudden clenching at his chest when he realizes the older boy is actually leaving. Michael’s words absorb into Luke’s brain and before he can think about it he tells Michael to wait. Michael pauses at the door and turns to look at him, still scowling impressively, arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

Luke sighs and drops his arms to his sides, saying, “Sorry, sorry. Tell me. Please.”

Michael’s gaze softens but he still looks angry, his eyebrow piercing glinting against the light from the lamp as he raises it at Luke. 

“No, fuck you,” he replies, less venom in his voice than before. “I don’t want to anymore.”

“Please?” he repeats, pouting slightly and widening his eyes apologetically. Michael softens even more, his arms falling to his sides as he gives Luke a look. 

“No,” he says stubbornly. There’s a pause and he continues, “I don’t want a pity listen and you clearly don’t care.”

“I do,” he insists, pausing before letting out a defeated sigh and dropping his gaze. “Look, I just - I texted you earlier and you never answered, and it was like, fine, but then you posted those videos. And I just - I dunno. I was mad.”

“Luke, you texted me about the sandwiches you and Ash got for lunch,” Michael says pointedly. Luke shrugs as he continues to look down at the comforter. “And you weren’t mad.”

At this, Luke looks up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Michael smirks at him and Luke falters slightly, preparing for what was to come. 

“You were jealous.”

Luke rolls his eyes at this and shakes his head at Michael as he starts moving back toward the bed, the smirk on his plump lips only strengthening. A flush is dusting Luke’s cheeks and he avoids Michael’s gaze. When he’s close enough, Michael reaches out and pokes Luke in the cheek, which Luke bats away with feigned annoyance. 

“You were jealous,” he repeats, dragging out the word this time, smirk widening as he drops down on the bed and reaches for Luke’s face again. Luke tries pushing him away but the smile tugging at his lips reassures Michael that he’s not mad. Michael maneuvers himself so he’s on top of Luke, who gives up and drops back against the mattress. “You were jealous that I was too busy hanging out with Simple Plan to text you back.”

“No,” Luke denies, the seriousness in his voice rivaling Michael’s teasing tone. “I wasn’t jealous of you or Simple Plan.”

Michael raises his eyebrows waiting for an explanation. He’s sitting on Luke’s stomach, one leg on each side of his waist, hovering over him. Luke’s hand finds its way to the side of Michael’s thigh and he picks at the denim seam distractedly, his gaze following this action. Michael waits in anticipation. 

“I was jealous of Calum.”

Michael stares down at him as Luke avoids his eyes. He replays Luke’s words in his head a few times before his face turns into an image of confusion.

“Calum?” he asks. “Why?”

Luke continues picking at Michael’s jeans, avoiding his eyes as Michael stares down at him, eyebrows pulled together. There’s a long pause and it becomes clear that Luke has no intention of answering him. Michael grabs Luke’s hand and pushes it away from his leg before reaching up and patting his cheek gently, enough to bring his attention back. 

“Luke.”

Luke sighs and meets his gaze, his blue eyes even brighter against the pink of his cheeks. 

“Because,” he murmurs, dropping his gaze right after, letting it fall to Michael’s chest. “I wanted to be there with you. Not Calum.”

The words settle in Michael’s head and a pleasant feeling swirls in his chest. Luke wasn’t jealous that Michael got to hang out with Simple Plan and he didn’t. He was jealous because Michael _and Calum_ got to hang out with Simple Plan. Michael can’t help the smile that is taking over his face, his dark red lips pulled tightly across his teeth. Luke spares a look at him and groans, shoving him lightly in the chest. 

“Shut up,” he says, his face flushing even more. Michael giggles a little and grabs Luke’s hand again as it’s pushing his chest but this time he doesn’t push it away. Instead, he holds onto it and smiles down at him. “Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not,” Michael says, his smile audible in his voice. “I just - I wanted you there, too. It was awesome with Cal, don’t get me wrong, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how we used to sit in your room and listen to No Pads on repeat, and you said you wished we were friends in year six so we could have listened to it together then, when you first heard it.”

Luke stares at Michael and there’s a long pause before he says, “You remember that?”

“Of course I do,” Michael says as if the idea of him forgetting anything from their past was ludicrous. He can suddenly feel Luke gripping onto his hand and it causes his stomach to flip. Naturally, he drops Luke’s hand immediately after. He leans forward and turns to drop himself on the bed next to Luke, his shoulder pressed against Luke’s, basically resting on top of his arm. They lie there for a minute like that until Luke turns his head to look at Michael. 

“You wanna get in?”

Michael turns to meet his gaze and smiles widely, nodding before hopping off the bed and pulling his jeans and denim jacket off. Luke scoots over in the bed and pulls down the blankets, making room for Michael to get in. Michael hadn’t been expecting an invitation like this and it’s safe to say he’s delighted. He and Luke used to do this all the time, especially when they were in London first starting out, but the past few months had been different. Michael still considers Luke to be his best friend, and same for Luke, but their connection has dwindled a bit. Michael knows it’s due to how busy they always are and how their schedules don’t always work together and things like that, but it’s still pretty sad. Michael misses Luke a lot. That’s part of the reason he was so excited to tell him about his day.

With his tight jeans off, Michael slides into the bed, warmth enveloping him and instantly making him feel sleepy. He pulls the covers over him and snuggles in but doesn’t make a move to cuddle with Luke. He’s not sure if Luke would want to right now. Or anymore, at all. Michael feels saddened at the thought. It has never been a big deal before, but Michael is afraid that maybe they’re getting too old for stuff like that.

“So, did he play _I’d Do Anything_?” Luke asks after some comfortable silence. A somewhat guilty smile instantly pulls across Michael’s lips and he turns his head on the pillow to face Luke, who gets his answer from Michael’s expression. “Come on, that was my favorite!”

“I know,” Michael replies, an apologetic tone to his voice. “I was thinking about you the whole time.”

“Yeah, right,” he says, turning on his side so that he’s properly facing Michael. Michael mirrors him so that they’re lying face to face. “You probably forgot I existed.”

“Shut up, Luke,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. Like he could _ever_. 

Luke grins slightly and asks, “What?” and Michael wants to slap him because he knows what he’s doing. He always does things like this. He talks poorly of himself and tries to make Michael feel bad for him so that Michael will end up stroking his ego. Michael would call him out on it, but he kind of thinks it’s cute if he’s being honest, so he usually lets it slide. Because Luke _knows_ how much Michael cares about him - he just needs to hear it every once in a while. 

“Really?” Michael says, meeting his eyes. “You know that’s not true.”

Luke returns his unwavering gaze, their eyes locked onto each other. A small smile is still tugging at Luke’s mouth and he bites his lip in order to hide it. The action forces Michael’s gaze to Luke’s mouth but he looks away quickly when he realizes because there’s no way Luke could have missed that. They’re lying so close that any flick of his eyes would be noticed. 

“What d’you mean?”

Michael sighs loudly and decides he’s better off just giving Luke the satisfaction he’s looking for. 

“You know I could never forget about you,” he says. He sees something glint in Luke’s eyes and a faint pink dust his cheeks before a wide smile spreads on his face. Michael decides seeing Luke this way is definitely worth making himself sound so vulnerable. Michael realizes that he’s returning Luke’s smile when suddenly Luke snorts and shoves his shoulder. 

“Loser.”

Michael giggles through his feigned offense and shoves Luke back, muttering, “Idiot.”

Luke catches Michael’s wrist and pulls it toward him in one swift motion, causing Michael’s heart rate to speed up for some strange reason. 

“Come here,” Luke says, pulling Michael against him. “Why’re you so far away?”

Michael doesn’t even hesitate, letting himself be pulled and snuggling into Luke’s side, burrowing his face in Luke’s neck. Luke’s arm wraps around the older boy, holding him close, just like they used to. Luke’s familiar scent of worn off cologne and sweat engulfs Michael and he breathes it in, very pleased with the turn this night had. Luke’s large hand rubs up and down Michael’s back soothingly and Michael’s eyes fall shut. He can’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable. 

“I missed this,” Luke says quietly from above Michael. A pleasant feeling swells in Michael’s chest at his words and he snuggles impossibly closer to Luke, tossing a leg over Luke’s in the process. They’re molded together and Michael never wants to move. 

“Loser,” Michael teases halfheartedly, using Luke’s own words against him. He’s too relaxed to put any real emotion into it and he sighs contentedly before adding, “I did, too.”

A long stretch of silence follows and Luke’s hand travels lower on Michael’s side. It reaches the hem of his thin t-shirt and he slides his fingers underneath, gently stroking the milky white skin of Michael’s hip. The touch sends goosebumps across Michael’s skin and he loves it. He lifts his chin slightly and brushes his nose against the underside of Luke’s jaw. The short stubble on Luke’s face scratches gently across Michael’s nose and he gets the unexplainable urge to feel it on his tongue. 

He settles for his mouth instead, raising his chin even higher to ghost his deep red lips along Luke’s sharp jawline. He feels Luke’s fingers press heavier against his hip in response, the rough pads of his fingertips dragging against Michael’s pale skin. Michael loves how it feels, the touch sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He presses himself even more firmly against Luke’s side and lowers his chin, just barely sliding his lips across Luke’s throat, his hot breath dancing over the younger boy’s Adam’s apple. 

Michael can’t resist, so he places a slow kiss against Luke’s warm skin, his wet lips leaving behind a small patch of moisture on Luke’s neck. Luke’s breath hitches at the feeling and without thinking, his fingertips push just under the waistband of Michael’s boxers. Michael jerks forward slightly, reveling at the touch, and his hand slides up Luke’s body to rest on the other side of his neck, his fingers pushing into the back of Luke’s hair. He kisses Luke’s neck again, slow and hot, and Luke lifts his chin to give Michael better access. 

Thoughts have escaped Michael at this point, the only thing on his mind being the way Luke’s neck tastes (salty and warm) and the way Luke’s breath hitches and gasps with each kiss Michael presses against his skin and the way Luke’s fingers feel as they stroke Michael’s lower back, sliding under the material of his boxers innocently. 

Michael wants more but he doesn’t know exactly what he wants. He just knows he doesn’t want this to stop. Like, ever. He bites down gently on Luke’s neck, earning a small hiss from the boy before he pushes himself up a little more and starts placing a trail of small kisses up to Luke’s ear. When he reaches it, he grasps the tufts of blond hair at the base of Luke’s neck as he presses a warm kiss behind Luke’s earlobe. Luke’s body arches up slightly and his fingers press harder against Michael’s skin as another gasping breath leaves his lips. 

“Michael,” he says, his voice sounding low and husky, something that pleases Michael to no end. 

“Yeah?” Michael breathes hotly into Luke’s ear, and he smirks victoriously when he feels Luke’s body shudder against him. Luke’s hand pulls out from under Michael’s boxers and clamps down on Michael’s sharp hipbone, an urgent feeling behind it. 

“S-stop, what are you doing?” he asks.

“Nothing, Luke,” he murmurs in reply, his lips still ghosting over Luke’s ear. He hears Luke swallow loudly and the next thing he knows, Michael’s sliding his hot tongue along the shell of Luke’s ear. Suddenly the hand on Michael’s hip is pushing him away roughly, catching Michael by surprise as he feels his leg being tossed away from Luke’s. By the time Michael gathers himself and realizes what’s happened, Luke has turned away from him, his broad back facing Michael’s confused expression. 

There’s a stretch of silence as Michael stares at Luke’s form with wide eyes, totally caught off guard by his behavior. He didn’t realize Luke actually, really wanted him to stop. Now he feels horrible and gross and just weird for thinking that was okay. They’ve cuddled like that millions of times before though, and Michael has surely left behind some warm kisses on Luke’s skin in the past, and he’s never reacted this way before. Michael’s heart speeds up, ashamed and afraid that he did something to upset Luke. 

“Luke?” he says quietly, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. “Shit, Luke, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even thinking.”

“S’fine,” Luke mumbles in reply, not turning to look at Michael at all. Michael continues to stare, unable to just let something like that go. He gently grabs onto Luke’s shoulder and pulls a little, trying to get him to turn around. Luke doesn’t push him off but continues to face away from him, slightly curled in on himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asks because Luke’s reaction seems a little extreme if he just didn’t want Michael to be kissing him. He normally would have just shoved him off and called him a pervert or something and then they could carry on with their night. 

“Tired,” he answers, causing Michael to roll his eyes. That is in no way an explanation for what just happened. Michael considers giving up, maybe even just going back to his own room for the night, but when he pictures crawling into his empty bed where the sheets are cold and stiff, he decides there’s no way he’s leaving Luke tonight. He’s missed him too much. 

Michael scoots closer to Luke again, deciding to let it go and just go to sleep. Of course, he’s not gonna do that without cuddling Luke though. He slides in behind Luke and tosses his arm over Luke’s waist, snuggling into his back to spoon with him. Luke stiffens immediately, turning so that he’s lying on his stomach, effectively pulling away from Michael. Michael’s eyebrows furrow and he looks down at Luke, slightly annoyed at this point and admittedly hurt by this action. 

“Jeez, sorry,” he scoffs, pulling away from the blond boy and flopping down on his side of the bed heavily. “Didn’t realize I was too disgusting to even touch you. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my distance.”

“Shut up,” Luke sighs, turning his head to give Michael a look but remaining on his stomach. 

Michael ignores him, saying, “No, it’s fine. I know I'm not worthy.”

Luke rolls his eyes and reaches an arm out to shove Michael’s shoulder. 

“Stop,” Luke says. He hates it when Michael puts himself down. “You’re not fucking disgusting, Michael. Obviously.” He pauses before continuing, “That’s like, the opposite of why I pulled away.”

Michael looks at him with a certain suspicion in his bottle green eyes for a minute before asking, “What?” Luke doesn’t respond, instead continuing to watch Michael, waiting for it to click in his head. Michael’s brows are pulled together as he tries to figure out what Luke means. “What do you…”

He trails off, his eyes finally leaving Luke’s and moving to travel down his body even though it’s covered by the blankets. He takes in Luke’s form, lying on his stomach, slightly curled in on himself, as if he’s trying to hide something. Suddenly his eyes shoot back up to Luke’s, widening comically as a faint blush stains his cheeks. 

It clicks. 

“Wait,” he says, continuing to stare at Luke who is ready to accept defeat. “You’re…because of _me_?”

Luke simply raises his eyebrows in defeated confirmation and a huge smile breaks out on Michael’s face. Michael’s biggest smile, in fact. The open-mouthed one, where his perfect lips fall into the shape of a capital D and pull across his cute roundish teeth and his eyes crinkle at the edges because he’s smiling so big. The sight ignites a flurry of unexplored feelings in Luke’s stomach and he has to look away because it’s too beautiful to handle all at once. 

If only Michael wasn’t smiling so big because he just realized he gave Luke a fucking boner. 

“No way,” he says excitedly, and Luke barely has time to register his words before Michael’s hands are on him, pulling at his sides and trying to make him turn over. Luke tries desperately to push him away, tries grabbing his arms to stop him but Michael is moving too quickly, a sudden adrenaline apparently assisting with his manhandling of Luke. 

“Stop!” Luke shouts, hands slapping against Michael’s arms as he tries to push him away. “Fuck off, Mike! This is a line and you’re crossing it!”

“Come on, Luke, just let me see,” Michael says as if this is a totally normal request, finally succeeding in flipping Luke over and now working to pull the blanket away, which Luke is clutching onto for dear life. He must be crazy, Luke decides. Michael’s eyes are glinting with excitement and mischief as he stares down at Luke hungrily, and Luke realizes there’s no way Michael’s not actually insane. 

“No!” Luke exclaims, but it’s no use because Michael already figured it out, sliding his arms under the blankets himself and reaching for Luke underneath them. Luke flops around trying to get away but then his body immediately freezes when he feels Michael’s hand slide over the hard budge in his boxers. Michael freezes as well, the smile slowly falling from his lips as he stares at Luke, hovering over him slightly. Luke realizes this is probably his only chance to get away, but now the urge isn’t really there anymore. Michael’s hand is on his cock and he doesn’t actually mind. In fact, it feels really, really nice. Like it’s supposed to be there.

Neither of the boys move as they stare into each other’s eyes, each of them waiting for the other to do something. Michael realizes he’s supposed to be making fun of Luke for popping a semi while they cuddled, but all that teasing energy from before has vanished. A lump in his throat and a tugging desire to move his hand some more has replaced it. 

His heart is pounding in his chest and he flicks his tongue over his lips before saying huskily, “I did this to you, huh?” as he lets his hand settle heavier on top of Luke’s bulge. Luke squeezes his eyes shut and swallows audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. The motion attracts Michael’s gaze and he leans down again, rubbing the tip of his nose from Luke’s collarbone all the way up to his cheek where he whispers, “You like when I kiss your neck?”

Luke shudders beneath him again and Michael presses his palm firmly over Luke’s clothed cock, which is even harder than it was when Michael first touched it. Michael tries his best to keep his composure even though he’s absolutely freaking out on the inside. His heart is thudding loudly in his chest and his throat is dry and he really needs Luke to say something. Anything, really. 

Michael moves his face back into Luke’s neck and kisses it, his wet lips sliding open so that he can run his hot tongue along Luke’s flushed skin. Luke is desperately grasping the material of Michael’s t-shirt and he squeezes it even tighter when he feels Michael’s hand begin rubbing his cock slowly. A choked breath falls from Luke’s mouth and Michael raises his head to nip at Luke’s earlobe before asking, “Does this feel good?”

Luke nods immediately, eyes shut tightly and mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily, pulling Michael’s shirt so much that it slides down over Michael’s shoulder, revealing his smooth, pale skin. Luke lets go of the shirt to touch that instead, his fingertips pressing into Michael’s shoulder, his short nails digging into the milky skin and leaving small crescent indents behind. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Michael asks, his hot breath bouncing against Luke’s throat as he speaks. Luke squeezes Michael’s shoulder even tighter and then bucks up into his hand. Gaining confidence, Michael starts stroking him more, Luke’s cock quickly becoming harder until Michael can feel the entire outline of it under his palm. He wraps his fingers around the thickness and moves his hand up and down, his mouth falling open as he breathes heavily against Luke’s skin. He’s never touched someone else’s cock before and it’s turning him on like crazy. Luke’s dick is hot and hard under Michael’s hand and all Michael wants is more.

Michael begins kissing and sucking at Luke’s neck eagerly, running his tongue along the protruding veins and gently clasping the hot skin between his teeth occasionally. He can’t believe this is actually happening, that Luke is letting him do all this stuff to him, and he wants to take full advantage of the opportunity so he slides his hand higher, letting it fall from Luke’s cock to glide over his smooth lower stomach. Michael can feel Luke’s stomach muscles clench at his touch and he rubs his hand along the waistband of his boxers before moving further upwards, pulling Luke’s shirt up as he goes. 

He pushes it all the way up past his chest and moves his head down to begin placing sloppy kisses there. Luke’s hand suddenly finds itself in Michael’s newly dyed blue hair, gripping onto the messy strands and tugging them. Michael lets out an involuntary moan as he nips at Luke’s skin and presses himself up against Luke again, his growing erection pressing into Luke’s side. 

“Fuck, Michael,” Luke breathes when he feels his hardness at his side, his voice low and desperate and one of the hottest things Michael’s ever heard. He feels his dick twitch and Luke tugs at his hair again as he pushes himself closer, tossing his leg over Luke’s once again and rubbing Luke’s bare sides as he kisses his chest. The hand that isn’t lost in Michael’s hair moves down to clamp over Michael’s ass, pulling him tighter against Luke’s body. Michael responds by grinding his cock against Luke’s thigh. Michael moans again and then Luke’s tugging his hair even harder, pulling his head up from his chest and then crashing his lips against Michael’s. 

The kiss is unexpected and Michael has to take a second to process what’s happening. This is Luke, Luke fucking Hemmings, his best friend in the whole world. The best person he knows. His favorite person. And he’s kissing Michael. Luke is pressing his lips against Michael’s because he wants to, he wants to kiss Michael, of all people, and Michael has never felt so special in his life. He kisses him back deeply, pausing all motions of his hips and hands, focusing all of his attention on the way Luke’s mouth feels against his. His warm, smooth lips and the contrasting cool metal of his lip ring. Michael wants to remember this moment forever. 

Their lips fit together perfectly and Michael enjoys it for a moment before pushing further, letting his tongue push between his lips and lightly slide against Luke’s lower lip. Luke meets the action eagerly, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into Michael’s, their tongues sliding together obscenely as Michael reaches up to cup Luke’s cheek roughly, his fingers digging into the skin. Michael falls against him fully, dedicating himself to the kiss and Luke’s arm wraps around his waist, holding him close. They continue making out for a while, neither really knows how long, and then Luke pulls away slightly to murmur against Michael’s mouth, “Mikey, touch me more.”

Michael pulls his face away to look at Luke who stares at his lips for a drawn out moment before finally lifting his gaze to meet Michael’s. Luke’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and kiss swollen and he looks almost sheepish as he adds, “Please.”

Michael nods before crashing his lips back against Luke, kissing him fiercely as he maneuvers himself on top of Luke, straddling his waist. They were in this exact position not too long ago, but this time their erections bump against each other and they each let out a shaky moan. Michael grinds his cock down against Luke’s and his head goes fuzzy at the pleasure he feels. Luke’s hands are on his ass again, one on each cheek, pulling him down and guiding him as he grinds their cocks together. Luke arches up to meet Michael’s hardness and they quickly fall into a rhythm as they kiss sloppily. Michael’s fingers are digging through Luke’s hair, making it stick up messily as he sucks on Luke’s bottom lip. The idea that Luke’s lip ring is in his mouth becomes a huge turn on for Michael. Luke whines and digs his fingers into Michael’s ass.

“Yeah, Michael, fuck,” he says in between kisses. “Feels so good. Keep going, Mikey, please.”

“Yeah, Luke? You feel good?”

“So good, so good, you’re—“ he cuts off to let out a particularly sharp gasp before continuing, “so fucking hot, oh my god.”

Michael’s head is a hazy mess and Luke’s words don’t help that at all. He moans and rocks harder against Luke before feeling a bit of precum drip out of his cock. A light sheen of sweat has formed on his forehead and he chomps down on his lower lip as he realizes he’s not gonna last much longer. 

“Y-your fucking mouth, oh my god,” Luke continues, the words seemingly just tumbling from his lips on their own accord as he presses up against Michael desperately. “Your— everything, fuck, everything Michael, I swear to God.”

“Luke,” Michael says, his voice sounding unfamiliar in his own ears. “I can’t— fuck, I’m almost—“

“Are you gonna cum?” Luke interrupts him, the question almost sending Michael over the edge just because it came from Luke’s mouth. Michael never thought he’d hear those words in Luke’s voice, never mind directed at him. He stutters in his motions and his thighs twitch as he continues to sloppily rock against Luke. 

“Yeah, I—“ Michael is cut off again, this time by Luke’s lips on his. The younger boy kisses him firmly, one hand on the back of Michael’s neck to pull him in and then tug him away again. 

“Look at me,” Luke demands. Michael opens his eyes, which were squeezed shut for who knows how long, and is met with Luke’s blue orbs. Luke bites down on his lip as he holds Michael’s gaze, staring into his light green eyes and relishing in the sight before him. Michael’s expressive eyebrows are furrowed tightly together and raised high on his forehead desperately, the metal bar glinting against the light with each thrust. His bright red, kiss swollen lips appear to be created by the hands of gods as they hang open, wet and shiny, delicately curving at each edge. Luke’s heart skips a beat at the beauty before him. 

Michael stares down at Luke and before he can even think to say something he feels a familiar tightening in his lower stomach and the muscles in his thighs spasm. He grips the sheets desperately as his hips jerk forward and then he’s cumming, a sticky warmth suddenly dripping in his boxers, a long, gasping moan falling from his mouth. Luke hungrily observes the sight and then he’s bucking upward as well, hot strands of cum decorating the inside of his TMNT boxers. Michael drops his head down on Luke’s chest and they both lie there breathing heavily, their post-orgasm bliss more intense than any time before.

Eventually their breathing returns to normal and there’s a point when it becomes obvious that someone needs to say something. Michael is really sleepy, his eyelids heavy from the long day he had, but there’s no way he can just fall asleep after that. He can hear Luke’s heart beating in his chest and he can smell the familiar scent of sex mixed with the familiar scent of Luke, his best friend, lying underneath him. Michael suddenly feels nervous because he’s not sure what Luke is thinking, and he realizes that he desperately needs to know so he lifts his head to look at the other boy’s face. 

Luke meets his eye and there’s a long stretch of silence. Then he smirks sheepishly and says, “I dunno what all the hype’s about. You barely lasted two minutes.”

Michael’s jaw drops in offense and he shoves Luke away before snuggling right back up to him again.

“Shut up, neither did you,” he says as he pinches Luke’s side in revenge. Luke squeaks and jerks away. 

“I just didn’t wanna make you feel bad,” Luke claims, smirk still in place. 

Michael snorts and rolls his eyes, saying, “Yeah, right. You’re the one who got hard in the first place. I barely even did anything to you.”

They share a look and Luke’s smirks slowly falls, the mood becoming a little more serious as his blue eyes bore into Michael’s shining green ones. 

“Yeah, well,” Luke says, voice quieter than before. He doesn’t continue like Michael was hoping he would, but the implication is left hanging in the open air. Michael swallows and tucks his head back down to rest against Luke’s chest. There’s another stretch of silence before Michael musters the courage to say what’s on his mind. 

“We should kiss more sometime,” he states, feeling a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment as the words pass his lips. “You’re pretty good at it.”

“Okay,” Luke agrees immediately, like Michael suggested they watch a movie sometime. His eagerness and acceptance sends a jolt of pleasure through Michael’s body and he can’t help the smile tugging at his lips. There’s a long silence after this, longer than any of the others before, and Michael thinks that’s the end of the conversation, which is fine with him. He closes his eyes and is ready to let himself sleep when Luke’s voice hesitantly adds in, “Just kiss?”

Michael’s eyes snap back open at his words, his stomach flipping uncontrollably. 

“No…” he answers, tongue heavy in his throat. “Whatever you want.”

This time it’s Luke’s stomach that flips and he tightens his grip around Michael’s waist. Whatever he wants? He has to hold back a shudder as his mind conjures up all the dirty things he and Michael could do together, the things Michael could do with that sinful mouth of his. He swallows thickly and nods even though Michael can’t see it. 

“Okay,” he agrees. “Thanks for not leaving earlier. I know I was being a dick.”

“Go to sleep, Lukey,” Michael murmurs as he nuzzles his face into Luke’s neck, his tiredness catching up to him quickly. “I’m not leaving.”

“Promise?”

“Mhm.”

“Night, Mikey.”

Michael lifts his head and presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek before saying, “Love you.”

Luke smiles to himself and squeezes Michael before gently running his fingers through the older boy’s tousled blue hair. His eyes fall shut as he breathes in Michael’s scent, a feeling of complete contentment spreading through his body. He started off his night angry with Michael, jealousy coursing through his veins and an unreasonable feeling of betrayal consuming him, but now he has everything he’s ever wanted: his best friend in the world cuddled up to his side and the lingering taste of his mouth on his lips. 

This is definitely something Luke could get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! let me know what ya think :-)
> 
> follow me on tumblr for 5sos/muke stuff:  
> www.notonguexwithbutt.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks lovelies have a great day xx


End file.
